


Mine

by notmyyacht



Series: Nevada & His Precious Penguin [3]
Category: Gotham (TV), Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Come Eating, Crossover Pairings, Dirty Talk, Forced Incest, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Nevada, Violence, murder is an aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald isn't the man Nevada used to know. Oswald is a pathetic shell of the ambitious king Nevada helped shape. After all this time, he never expected how protective he would get of that same, sad bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so not long after I saw the promo for the episode "Prisoners" this idea came to mind. Seeing Oswald in a likely non-consensual situation fired me up and I wondered "Well what if Nevada burst in and saved him?" So yeah, I recommend watching the promo. Serious spoilers for "Mad Grey Dawn"!
> 
> I've written Nevada/Oswald before and that stuff is sort-of hinted at here. Basically, the idea is that they used to have a thing before Oswald became the King of Gotham. 
> 
> I apologize if any of the Spanish is incorrect. I'm not fluent in Spanish and had to rely on Google translate. I'm sorry! I'm also sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. This is unbeta'd. Anyway, hope you like :)

Nevada hadn't seen Oswald Cobblepot is roughly four weeks. Before that, it had been months.

Nevada tends to look back on memories with Oswald with a certain level of fondness. He liked The Penguin. Even after he had risen above Nevada in the chain of crime. Instead of contempt, he actually had felt pretty proud of him. After hearing what happened to Oswald's mother, he was surprised Oswald never came to him. He never asked why, but he assumed it was because Oswald was afraid Nevada was under Theo Galavan's thumb as well.

Little did The Penguin know that if he had asked, Nevada would've turned on Galavan in an instant. Galavan was garbage to him. A dirty politician with some petty family grudge. The Penguin though. The Penguin had honor, loyalty, and selfish ambition -all things Nevada valued.

Nevada had heard about Oswald being caught and brought to Arkham. Such a shame... But not long after that Oswald was released and that's when Nevada saw him again.

Oswald had fucking knocked on his door.

Oswald Cobblepot was pathetic, a shell of what he used to be. He disgusted Nevada. All sweet smiles and "I hope there's no bad blood between us, Nevada." That danger Nevada could always see glimmering in Oswald's eyes was no longer there. What the fuck had Arkham Asylum done to The Penguin!? His _pingüino precioso_...

Before Oswald left, Nevada had strode up to him and planted a kiss on his forehead. Color flooded Oswald's cheeks. So pretty, but so sad. It wasn't a display of affection, but one of a mournful goodbye. The Penguin was out of the game, Oswald Cobblepot was to move on to a more respectable future. Nevada never expected he would ever see him again.

Until four weeks later.

Nevada knew a man named Elijah Van Dahl. He had met the man on a cruise and they were both surprised to find out they both lived in Gotham. They didn't become close, but on occasion, Nevada would pay the man and his giant house and foul children a visit. It paid in the long run to have rich friends who weren't in the life.

However, what Elijah wasn't aware of was that during their time as friends, Nevada sold coke to his son Charles and had fucked Elijah's wife, Grace, twice. He never fucked Sasha, the daughter, despite her attempts to catch his eye. He never quite understood himself why. Sasha is gorgeous with great sex appeal and was more than willing to drop to her knees for him if he asked. But there was something about her he absolutely _hated_. Just one look at her and every red flag went off.

It was sad, really. Elijah was the only good one in that whole family. Stupid bastard deserves better.

Nevada was to join the Van Dahl's for tea and later dinner that night. Elijah had sounded very excited over the phone and wanted a family friend to visit. Due to business getting in the way, Nevada was ten minutes late. But per usual, his men dropped him off at the big-ass house.

Elijah greeted him at the door. Nevada politely apologized for his tardiness.

"Oh, no need to worry, my friend. We've barely started. There's someone I want you to meet!" Elijah spoke as they walked towards the parlor. Elijah told Nevada about how he once lost a love and only a few weeks ago learned that she had had a son -his son.

Nevada pretended that this was good news. God, as if Elijah needed more children. Elijah finished telling the story as soon as they reached the parlor. All the Van Dahl's greeted Nevada per usual... but then Nevada made eye contact with Elijah's long lost son, Oswald Cobblepot.

Oswald never liked talking about his father. Gertrude was a peach -a crazy peach, but a peach nonetheless- but Nevada barely asked about his father. He tried to recall if Oswald ever even mentioned him.

The two just stare at each other for a moment, then a smile breaks across Oswald's face.

"Nevada! Dad, you didn't tell me your friend was Nevada Ramirez!"

Elijah smiles.

"You two know each other?" Elijah is ecstatic.

"Yes, your son and I go back. He's a good kid." Nevada says this practically in monotone, as if he's reading from a prompter.

Oswald sits between Nevada and Elijah as they drink their tea. Nevada watches Sasha watch them out of the corner of his eye. He inwardly smiles at the thought that she probably has figured it out. Good. He wants her to know he would rather fuck her lanky brother than her. That thought leads to Nevada imagining what Oswald's rich boy bed is like. Silk sheets, soft pillows... perfect to fuck the little bastard into. Maybe he and Oswald shouldn't be done after all. Maybe this is a sign. Nevada actually likes that sound of that. Maybe he can corrupt him again.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Oswald's laughter. The way his nose wrinkles and his gross teeth are displayed for all to see. Maybe wealth will teach him to brush once in a while.

After tea, the family breaks off to do whatever. Charles eyes Nevada, hoping that he can snatch him up and buy some product. Nevada purposely avoids him and instead goes off with Oswald.

He says something to Elijah about letting them catch up so they're not followed.

Nevada links his arm with Oswald's, making the small bird blush.

"You've really done it, haven't you?" says Nevada. Oswald looks at him questioningly, so Nevada continues, "You're a success story. Born and raised in poverty, turn to a life of crime because your psychotic brain doesn't know what else to do. Then you confess, confess to it all. You're institutionalized and fucking _cured_. When released back into society you learn that the only family you have ever known, which is dead and buried, was actually not the only family you had. You discover that not only do you come from a wealthy bloodline, but a big family that comes with it. You'll never hurt another soul again, you're a good person and now you have a good life. Nothing bad will ever happen. The end. It sounds nice, Oswald."

"Thank you Nevada." Oswald sounds a little choked up by Nevada's sincerity. Nevada can't believe he's actually happy for the little shit. After everything, he's found a nice little place to spend happily for the rest of his days. That is, unless his shit siblings don't do something about it.

Nevada makes sure they're alone in a corner, before he turns to face Oswald and grabs him by the upper arms.

"I want you to listen. You listening, pingüino precioso?"

Oswald rapidly blinks at the familiar nickname, but nods.

"Your new brother and sister are not what they appear to be. If any of them ever give you any trouble, I want you to come to me. Understand? You can trust me. Your father is a good man, but he is biased because they are his family, too. You come to me first, me tienes? You get me?"

There's a look in Oswald's welling eyes then. Something... hopeful?

"You really do care about me," Oswald says. Nevada clenches his jaw, the statement ringing in his ears.

"I'm just being possessive for old times' sake. Usted solía ser mi putita, recuerda?" he sneers the last part under his breath and lets go of Oswald's arms. He raises a hand and strokes Oswald's cheek with his index finger. He smirks and says, "Usted sigue siendo tan jodidamente lindo, mi pingüino."

Oswald smiles. He has no idea what Nevada said, but it sounded good and there's that fond look in Nevada's eye that he remembers whenever Nevada was sweet to him. Something stirs in Oswald's chest that he hadn't thought about in a long time. Feelings he had pushed aside because he had despised them. Maybe now... maybe now that things were different, he can think about them again and this actually be happy they're there.

\---

Goddamn weather. It had been raining when Nevada had arrived, but now it was pouring and weather reports said it wasn't supposed to stop until the following morning. Certain parts of the city were already reporting flooding. At dinner, Grace suggests to Nevada to stay overnight, to which Elijah seconds. How can Nevada refuse? He hadn't had any meetings or plans for the night, so why not?

Charles frowns and glares at Nevada. Just before dinner, he had finally managed to corner his dealer. Nevada told him he purposely hadn't brought any with him because Charles didn't pay him last time. Tough luck, brat.

Sasha's expression is unreadable. Nevada already knows what's going through her mind. The last time he stayed over, she had tried to sneak into his room in the middle of the night. He's not planning on sleeping in his guest room though. No, if Oswald accepts him, it will be Oswald's bed he'll be spending this stormy night. Based on their little encounter earlier, he would be surprised if Oswald did reject him. No, he's quite sure he knows who he'll be fucking tonight.

Dinner is fine as always. Small talk is made -god, Nevada hates small talk- and Grace asks how Nevada and Oswald met. Nevada made up some vague and mostly true story about how Oswald worked for someone he used to work with and they had chatted a lot whenever co-workers socialized and for a while they became friends. Nevada was sure half the room didn't buy it, but it wasn't questioned.

There was coffee and then everyone once again retired to go off and do whatever. Nevada could never live like this, but he hoped Oswald enjoyed it.

Nevada returns to the guest room to text his goons and let them know he's staying there the night. Afterward, he lies on his bed and mentally runs through his schedule for the next couple days; just something to fill the time to give most of the house time to go to bed so he can sneak into Oswald's room.

There's a knock on his door then. Nevada sits up, hoping it's Oswald, hoping Oswald wasn't patient enough and had similar plans for them.

"Come in!" he calls. The door opens, revealing Sasha. Shit.

She smiles and closes the door behind her. She's wearing only a silky black robe.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Nevada says.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she coyly replies.

"Stop playing games and get out. I'm not going to fuck you. When are you gonna get that?" he growls.

"Why, cos I'm out of your league?"

"Because I think you're a nasty little twat who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no'. Get out. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Sasha puts her hands on her hips and pouts.

"Oh come on. You've fucked that little piece of shit Oswald."

Nevada glares up at her and her face lights up.

"Oh my god, you really _have_ fucked him. I was just guessing! You're disgusting, you know that right?" Sasha grins and saunters over to the side of the bed. "But I like disgusting. C'mon, Papi. You can fuck that pathetic string bean, you can fuck me. Any position you want, any kinky shit you like, I'm all for. You wanna fuck me up my ass and-"

Nevada grabs her by the throat, cutting her off. He doesn't squeeze, though. No, she would enjoy that too much. Instead he snarls, "I'm not gonna tell you again. Get out."

He pushes Sasha back, releasing her. Sasha fumes, but does what he says, nearly slamming the door behind her.

\---

Oswald is surprised when Sasha shows up at his bedroom in nothing but a black robe. She says she wants to talk, get some sibling time in. Oswald doesn't think twice letting her in. She makes sure to close the door behind her.

At first it's innocent. Oswald sits on the bed as Sasha rambles about how nice it is to have a new brother, but then she starts going into how he's the sole heir to the estate. Oswald's joy to chat with his sister quickly fades.

"I know who you are, Oswald," she says, "I know you used to rule Gotham a few months back. That you've killed people and were locked up in Arkham. Word is that you've been cured, but I don't believe that people can change. Especially people like you. Don't interrupt me."

Oswald had opened his mouth to protest that no, he actually is all better. He keeps his mouth shut as she continues.

"Amazing how you find Elijah so soon after getting out, too. Maybe it is coincidence, but there's no way you're just sitting here and not planning on collecting your inheritance. So, whatever you have planned for the old man, I want in."

Oswald's eyes widen.

"I-I don't have anything planned. I don't know what you're talking about..." he stammers.

Sasha sways her hips as she approaches him.

"C'mon Os, you can drop the act with me." She places a hand on his thigh. "Or maybe you've just never been with a woman before. You don't have to be nervous. I can be... gentle. Unless you want me to be rough. C'mon Oswald. We're not even blood related."

"I... I don't like girls," is all Oswald can get out before Sasha pushes him back down on the bed.

"Oh, how do you know if you've never tried?" Sasha runs her hand into his inner thigh and cups him. Oswald gasps and uncomfortably wriggles under her.

"Wait! Please don't..." he whimpers. She swiftly climbs on top of him. Every fiber of Oswald's being shouts at him to push her off or to grab the lamp on the bedside table and smash her skull with it... but he doesn't. A small voice inside him tells him that violence isn't the answer, that he doesn't need it because he's better now. How could he be better if that means he cannot even defend himself? he wonders.

"Don't worry, baby penguin, I'll treat you right," she says slipping her hand under the waistband of his pajama pants.

They both freeze at the knock at the door. Sasha's face twists into irritation.

"Ask who it is," she spits.

"Who is it?" Oswald unwillingly complies.

The door cracks open and Nevada pokes his head in. He had intended on greeting Oswald with a confident smile, a smile that vanished the moment he saw Sasha on top of Oswald.

"Oh my god, he didn't even tell you you could come in. Don't you know your manners?" Sasha sneers.

Nevada doesn't listen to what she's saying. He's too focused on Oswald's pleading face. Nevada sees red, nearly slamming the door as he strides over to the bed.

"Care to join u-ah!" Nevada grabs Sasha by the hair and tears her off of Oswald. He drags her down and across the carpet. She squeals and pounds her weak little fists on the hand in her hair.

"Let go of me!"

Nevada does so only to climb on top of her, straddling her waist.

"Get the fuck off of me!" she protests, waving her arms, hoping to scratch at Nevada's face with her nails. He manages to catch both wrists and pin them above her head with one hand.

"Is this what you wanted?" he says, his voice an eerie calm that makes Sasha stop wiggling for a moment.

Oswald watches them in shocked silence, his body curled up into a ball on the bed.

With his free hand, Nevada reaches into his pocket and pulls out his switchblade. Sasha immediately starts wiggling again, desperate to be free.

"Come on, Nevada... wait..." there are tears in her eyes, but Nevada doesn't care. "Stop or I'll scream!"

Nevada's eye twitches at that and his nose wrinkles.

"You scream and I'll cut your fucking tongue out. In fact, just shut your fucking mouth."

Sasha's mouth gapes open, but she stops talking.

"Now, you owe Oswald an apology. Apologize." He grips her wrists tighter. Sasha turns to Oswald.

"I'm-I'm sorry," she whimpers.

"I think she really means it, cariño," says Nevada, not taking his eyes off Sasha. Sasha looks up at him again and he wonders what her imagination is telling her what is about to happen to her. What twisted shit can she come up with that would be worse than reality?

"I don't give a fuck why you were doing what you were doing," he says, "whether it was to get back at me or to just fuck up my precious penguin for the hell of it, I don't care. You did it though and even if he forgives you, I won't. King of Gotham or Umbrella Boy or Cured Psychopath, he's _mine_. You fucking get that, bitch? Mine. I don't like it when people fuck with _my_ things. And now you're going to pay for it."

Nevada quickly releases Sasha's wrists to cover her mouth, his strong grip keeping her jaw closed so she can't bite him. He brings his knife to the right side of her neck and presses down. Sasha's eyes widen and she struggles under him, pounding her fists against his chest. Nevada doesn't stop and slides the blade across her throat. Blood squirts onto his face and in his mouth. There's a gurgling noise, then Sasha completely stops moving.

Blood pools around them and Nevada finally releases her. His breathing is heavy and his anger is dissipating. He turns to a horrified Oswald, still cowering on the bed. He doesn't look at Nevada, only at Sasha's lifeless body.

"You killed her," he states.

"She was raping you."

"My sister..."

Nevada's face twitches and he jumps to his feet. Oswald flinches as Nevada grabs him by the upper arms with his blood-stained hands.

"She was fucking _raping_ you. I told you she was bad news. Trust me, the world is better off without her. _You're_ better off without her."

Oswald stares down at Nevada's bloody hands. There's a beat of silence.

"What did it feel like?"

The question takes Nevada off-guard.

"What?"

"Killing Sasha. Did it feel... good? _Thrilling_?" Oswald locks eyes with Nevada. "Tell me how it felt. _Please_."

Nevada searches his face, wondering how the cured Oswald Cobblepot could be asking such a question.

"It made me feel powerful," he finally responds. The answer seems to please Oswald. The small smile is encouraging and Nevada continues. "I felt invincible. She was so weak and barely put up a fight. Oh, she was a clever little girl, but she was so easy to put down. You saw. You saw how her blood was drawn so easily."

Nevada notes that Oswald is staring at his blood soaked lips.

"You want a taste of her? You wanna reclaim what she tried to take from you?"

Oswald nods vigorously.

"I do," he whispers, his mouth inches from Nevada's.

"Then take it."

Nevada doesn't have to tell him twice. Oswald's mouth is on his in an instant, his tongue darting out to taste the mix of blood and saliva in Nevada's mouth. Nevada smiles into it, letting Oswald kiss him hungrily and desperately. You'd think the man was starving.

Oswald then suddenly breaks it off.

"I-I'm sorry, Nevada. I shouldn't be..."

But Nevada shushes him and pulls him in for another kiss. His switchblade carelessly drops to the floor.

Oswald starts unbuttoning Nevada's shirt and Nevada thinks about how this has just become his greatest visit to the Van Dahl's ever. He reaches around and grabs fistfuls of Oswald's tight little ass.

"I've missed you," he growls and nips at Oswald's lip. Oswald is more interested in getting Nevada naked than sentiments, but Nevada doesn't complain. He even allows Oswald to completely undress him before turning to his rich boy pajamas.

Oswald tries kissing and licking down Nevada's blood-spattered chest. Nevada chuckles and pushes him back. Oswald whines, but Nevada makes undressing him quick. He's glad to see that Oswald still doesn't wear underwear under pajama pants. Not that Oswald wore pajamas often when they were together.

Nevada pushes Oswald down on the bed, a smile on Oswald's lovely little face, and a dark glint in his eyes. It was a look Nevada hadn't seen in a long time.

Nevada ran his hands up Oswald's body, pinching flesh and tweaking his nipples along the way. Oswald hummed and arched his back.

"So, so needy. Jesus, when was the last time you had a decent fuck?" Nevada teases.

Oswald doesn't mention his riddle-loving friend who had shut him out.

Nevada smirks and slides his body up against Oswald's, smearing any blood still on him onto Oswald's pale skin. Oswald moans as Nevada's belly rubs against his aching cock.

"So, so needy," Nevada says again, slipping his hand between them. He wraps his hand around Oswald's cock and grinds it against his own. Oswald bucks up against Nevada's hips. Nevada slides his free hand under Oswald's head and grips his hair, keeping his head looking up, keeping their eyes locked.

Nevada pumps them both, rocking his hips in time with his movements. His weight keeps Oswald put for the most part, but he's got his thigh trapped between Nevada's, allowing him to rub up against Nevada's balls with every movement.

" _Fuck_ ," Nevada growls into Oswald's ear and he nibbles on the soft flesh there. Oswald gasps and drags his nails across Nevada's back.

Nevada quickens his rhythm. They're both so close.

"Yes, Nevada, please yes," Oswald breathes and bites Nevada's neck. "Fuck me like you own me. _Please_."

"I _do_ own you," Nevada chuckles. "You're mine. No matter what some quack shrink says or does to you, you'll always be mine. Now cum for me, my pingüino precioso."

Almost on cue, Oswald's orgasm hit him in a rush. His eyes squeeze shut as he shakes underneath Nevada. He gasps and claws at him as Nevada strokes him through it. Completely spent, Oswald suddenly feels the warm body pull back.

Nevada plops down beside him, relaxing against the pillows.

"Come here," he says. Oswald obeys and crawls into Nevada's lap. He licks at his own cum on Nevada's belly and cock. Nevada hums approvingly and pats his head. "Go on."

Oswald takes as much of Nevada as he can into his mouth. He bobs his head a few times.

"Good boy," Nevada coos, sliding his hand down Oswald's body to squeeze his ass. Nevada glances at the bloody body still on the floor and shivers in excitement. His hand jumps back to Oswald's head. He pushes him down and Oswald nearly chokes.

"C'mon, puta," he growls. Oswald sucks him desperately, hollowing his cheeks and licking at the slit every time he comes up. Stroking the base, he sucks at the tip. Nevada shudders as his orgasm washes over him. He grabs Oswald by the hair and pulls him up just in time to get cum all over his face.

Satisfied, Nevada lets go. Oswald sits back and wipes the cum out of his eye. Nevada smirks and leans forward to lick the cum off his cheek and mouth.

"All clean," says Nevada. Oswald frowns at him at first, but rolls his eyes and grabs Nevada by the arm.

Oswald slides under the soft covers and encourages Nevada to do the same.

"You do know the dead body of your sister is still in here."

Oswald presses his lips in a firm line.

"You're right. Let's sleep in your room," he replies. A smile tugs at the corner's of Nevada's mouth as they make their way to the guest room.

Oswald closes the door behind them as Nevada quickly removes his pants and crawls into bed. Oswald follows suit, sliding right up to him. He grabs Nevada's arm again and drapes it over him. He snuggles back, the curve of his ass pressing against Nevada's cock.

Nevada buries his nose right behind Oswald's ear.

 _That rich boy shampoo he uses really smells good_ , he thinks. He doesn't ask Oswald what he wants to do with the body or if he's going to tell his father the truth. He doesn't ask because it doesn't matter, nor does Nevada particularly care in the end. Oswald is his old self again, and he's sleeping peacefully in Nevada's arms without a care in the world.


End file.
